


Close to Your Flame

by tvlerblack



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvlerblack/pseuds/tvlerblack
Summary: They were made for this.





	Close to Your Flame

Roman found Seth alone in the locker room, dressed in his gear and lost in his own world, kind of bouncing on his feet with his back to the door. He seemed almost to _thrum_ with contained energy; it crackled around him like electricity, thick and hot and erratic. Watching him was like watching a storm gather in the distance, rising winds and swirling thunderclouds brimming with unreleased lightning; like waiting for that one bolt to strike in the right place and set off a fire, consuming everything around it in heat and destruction. There was something unsettling but irresistibly compelling about it. Roman stood in the doorway, transfixed, something in him stirring in response—his own exhilaration and anticipation for what was to come tonight, both their impending matches, the coveted thrill of _Wrestlemania._

Finally Seth turned and saw him. His eyes were very dark, almost black. Wet curls tumbled into his face, clung to his brow. Roman wanted to go over and brush them back, but he was almost afraid to touch Seth in this moment, afraid he would be burned. Seth looked impossibly beautiful, vibrant and restless, on edge, waiting, a bolt about to strike, a spark about to ignite into an inferno.

He seemed almost to look right through Roman, like he barely saw him there at all. For an instant Roman felt a chill at the base of his spine, like maybe Seth wasn’t seeing him, maybe all Seth could see was that ring and the glint of white and gold.

Then Seth walked up to him and kissed him. Roman drew him close and his warmth seeped into Roman’s skin where they touched, stealing away that ephemeral chill, leaving Roman flushed and somewhat dazed.

Seth pulled away just slightly and smiled. His touch was gentle but his eyes were savage, fathomless, burning with desire and determination and the promise of one hell of a fight.

“You ready, Big Dog?” he asked, breath ghosting Roman’s lips.

“Yes.” Any doubts he’d had had long vanished, blown away in raging winds. “You?”

Seth’s smile broadened, and that smile said everything—he was ready, they were both ready. They were made for this, they lived for this, for these moments, bright lights and tens of thousands of voices as one and the soaring resounding thrill of victory.    


End file.
